


Hair Kiss

by NellTrancy



Category: Rapunzel - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hair Kiss Prompt, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellTrancy/pseuds/NellTrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene reminds Rapunzel of how much he loves her after hours. Part of a series of Kiss Prompts from my sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Kiss

“You know?”

“Yeah?”

She shifts on her side and puts hand on her husband’s stomach. “I thought that you wouldn’t like me afterwards.”

Eugene furrows his brows down at her. “Afterwards?”

“Yeah!” Rapunzel shrugs. “Y’know after we fought my mo—I mean, Gothel.” She gulps. “My hair turned brown and…”

He snorts, as if what she said is complete nonsense. “I told you--”

“I was worried you’d change your mind,” she continues, a sad pout forming on her face.

“Oh, Rapunzel.” He turns to hug her, letting her bow her head into his chest and pressing his lips to her hair. “I love your hair. It’s a part of you. But it’s not all of you.”

She holds him tighter and lets out a long-held sigh.

“You know that right?”

She nods. “You tell me all the time. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to say sorry. I’m happy to remind you how much I love you.” He smiles and rubs her back in circles.

“I love you too,” she whispers into his shirt.


End file.
